Air springs which are mounted between running gear and vehicle body and have an air spring bellows which in turn is fastened between an air spring cover and a rolling piston are known in a large number of configurations. In operation, the air spring is subjected to an internal overpressure. The air spring bellows rolls on the outer contour of the concentric air spring piston/rolling piston under load and in the course of spring movements while forming a rolling fold. An air spring of this type is frequently used in road or rail vehicles in order to achieve a comfortable suspension.
So-called “anti-harshness mounts” are increasingly called for in order to improve the suspension comfort of the air spring in the vehicle. Harshness is understood to mean a superposed, rough and hard behavior of the suspension in the case of oscillations of relatively high frequency and relatively small amplitude, which in the case of air springs or air spring and damper units is dependent on the working pressure applied and on the mountings between the components and the vehicle body.
An air spring having an anti-harshness mount is known, for example, from DE 102010017227 A1, which is incorporated by reference, the mount being provided as an elastomeric element between an upper cover part and a lower cover part.
Especially in the case of modern vehicles in which, because of the limited installation space available, it is often necessary to install the air springs upside-down and without integrated dampers, this arrangement considerably restricts the axial installation space, or the elastomeric element is not aligned optimally with respect to the effective diameter of the air spring.